


Hero

by AuthorUnkind



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald duck appreciation squad rise up, Family Fluff, Fluff, Louie centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnkind/pseuds/AuthorUnkind
Summary: The boys have a school project on heroes. With the teacher banning Scrooge McDuck as an answer for them, and Dewey and Huey taking the other obvious options, what is Louie to do?AkaLouie realises what a real hero is.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :p HI!!!! This was originally gonna be like ~100 words lmao what happened. I think this is my first time really writing Louie so hopefully I got his voice down!!!! :D
> 
> Typing on phone as per usual, sorry for typos. Enjoy xxx

The boys were back at school, despite Dewey's protests and Louie's schemes to get them out of it. Uncle Donald usually dropped them off and collected them but if he had to work late, like today, Launchpad did.

"So how was school today?" Launchpad asked, as the three slipped into the car. Dewey took the front seat and Louie frowned. Sure he was safe, Launchpad wouldn't let him sit there if he wasn't, but Uncle Donald still preferred they all sit in the back until they were a bit older. 

"Boring" Dewey answered. "As always"

"Yerp" Louie agreed "Same old, same old"

"We got a cool new project to do though!" Huey said excitedly. Louie caught Dewey's eye in the rearview mirror and they shared a fond smile at their brother's happiness with homework.

"Oh yeah?" Launchpad asked as he pulled into the steady line of traffic "What's the project?"

"It's about our heroes" Huey said "We get to choose how to present it, like an essay or a report or a video interview or whatever we want!!"

"Very cool" Launchpad agreed. He drove more carefully with the kids in the car, Louie noticed, since Uncle Donald asked him to.

"It's hard to decide who to do it on though" Dewey remarked.

"What even is a hero anyway?" Louie asked. Within seconds Huey had his JWG out of his hat and was flicking to a page towards the back.

"The dictionary, and the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook define "hero" as "A mythological or legendary figure often of divine descent endowed with great strength or ability", or "an illustrious warrior", or "a person admired for achievements and noble qualities",or "one who shows great courage", or "the principal character in a literary or dramatic work" he read aloud.

"It's also another word for a sub sandwich" Launchpad commented. "They tried to sell them at Hamburger Hippo for a while but me and DW didn't really like them. Although really I think maybe DW wanted to eat somewhere else? But who doesn't love Hamburger Hippo, am I right?"

Dewey nodded in agreement but honestly Louie could take it or leave it. Maybe it was because they hadn't had a lot of Hamburger Hippo meals as kids, and usually just had meals cooked by Uncle Donald, (and occasionally Huey, when he was allowed help) but there something about a homemade meal that was just better in his opinion.

"Launchpad you're a genius!" Dewey suddenly announced from his seat.

"I do get called that a lot" Launchpad laughed as he stopped at a red light.

"A genius?" Huey asked uncertainly

"No, Launchpad!" Huey fondly rolled his eyes at the joke while the others laughed.

"I can use some of the footage from our trip to St Canard in my project!" Dewey said, explaining his earlier shout. "And the interview with Darkwing from the Dewey Dew Nite show! Maybe I could interview you for it too LP!"

"That would be awesome!" Launchpad said, excitement clear in his voice.

"Dewey - Launchpad and DW" Huey muttered as he wrote. "I'm probably gonna interview Gizmoduck" he said "Or maybe Gyro! Or both!" he said, before writing down his ideas. "What about you Louie?"

"Dunno" Louie said with a shrug. "It's not due for like, a month, I'll figure it out"

-

The problem was, Louie figured, he didn't have someone he looked up to like his brothers did. Dewey had Launchpad, Huey had every scientist ever, and he didn't really have anyone. Maybe Goldie, but he didn't think even he could really argue for her as a hero. 

He brainstormed over the definitions Huey had given him for hero but still, nobody came to mind.

"You doing okay Lou?" Uncle Donald's voice broke him out of his thoughts

"Yeah just...working on some school stuff" Louie said, gesturing to his notebook.

"Well don't work too hard" Uncle Donald said, ruffling his hair playfully. "I brought you some snacks and you know where I am if you need me"

As his uncle left Louie noticed the can of Pep and plate of his favourite snacks on the desk. 

"Thanks" he called after Uncle Donald with a smile. He really was always looking out for him and their family.

-

Something which was proven on the next adventure. Uncle Donald had been convinced to join them, and had been enjoying himself until things went wrong. A small cave in saw Uncle Donald and Webby stranded from the rest of the group. 

It took time to figure out how to free them but once they did, they found Uncle Donald hugging Webby comfortingly, listening to the girl tell him about different adventures she'd gone on and sounding calm despite the situation. 

Even in danger and an impossible situation, Uncle Donald was able to help someone else out Louie realised.

-

A month passed faster than Louie realised and suddenly it was the night before his project was due and he had nothing to turn in.

"Oh boy" he muttered to himself as he realised he was in trouble. Huey looked away from his own project of a display board with information about Gizmoduck and the people behind the suit. 

"You have no project done do you Louie?" He asked, sounding like a big brother despite the tiny age difference.

"It'll be fine" Louie bluffed. "Just don't mention it to anyone, I'll figure something out"

"I'm sure I have some spare Darkwing Duck footage if you want" Dewey offered from his bunk. "Or there's definitely some stuff we could make up about Storkules for a report?"

"You can't lie in your homework!" Huey admonished and Dewey shook his head at Louie over Huey's view, making Louie smile. "And you can't lie about why it's not done either Louie"

"Uh-huh" Louie nodded. "Stop worrying Hubert, I'll figure something out after dinner"

This time Huey was the one shaking his head at his brother as they all headed downstairs to eat

-

"So did you get your project finished?" Launchpad asked as the three sat down. Louie gestured for him to stop but it was too late.

"What project is this?" Uncle Scrooge asked and Louie facepalmed. It was over. He was caught. 

"One on heroes" Dewey said. "I did mine on Launchpad and Darkwing Duck!"

"Should I be offended nobody asked me?" Uncle Scrooge laughed. 

"The teacher said we couldn't" Huey said. "She thought it'd be too easy"

"And she thinks you're a bad influence on Dewey" Louie added. Maybe he could redirect the conversation as a cover?

"She what?!" Uncle Scrooge yelled and across the table Louie saw Uncle Donald and Mom hide their laughter. 

"Yeah" he continued. "I think it was about how "the last thing Dewford needed was encouragement to adventure and disrupt classes" or something like that"

"Doesn't she know adventure is good for children? Why I have mind to write a strongly worded letter to that school..." Louie zoned out the rest of his Uncle's giving out, glad to have avoided crisis for now.

"I did my project on Gizmoduck" Huey informed their mother and other uncle. Louie groaned, he was doomed once again.

"What about you Louie?" Their mom asked, happy to be able to talk about something so normal with her kids.

"Noone" Louie mumbled. 

"What was that honey?" she asked again, still smiling.

"Noone" Louie said louder. "I didn't do it yet"

"When's it due?" Della asked.

"Not for ages" Louie said

"Tomorrow" Huey said simultaneously

"Not for ages" Dewey tried after a beat but it was too late 

"Llewellyn!" Della cried as Uncle Donald sighed. 

"There's still time" Uncle Donald said. "We've done more work in less time before" he fixed Louie and Dewey with a knowing look at this and they managed to at least look a little sheepish.

"So who is your hero Lou?" Della asked. If Donald said this could get done she trusted him, but it had been a while since she'd done schoolwork really.

"That's uh. That's kind of the issue. I don't know" Louie admitted.

A moment of silence passed as everyone tried to work out where to go from there.

"I'm sure we could do it on A Hero, even if theyre not "your hero"" Uncle Donald said. "We could easily make something up about Storkules"

"That's what I said!!!" Dewey grinned and Uncle Donald smiled at him.

"Although he'd also drop everything to do an interview for you" Donald said. "Or maybe we could ring José and Panchito, they've both certainly done a lot"

"Wait you still talk to those guys?" Della asked in surprise

"Uh yes? They met the kids before" Donald said. 

"Huh" Della said. "Cool"

"And of course you could interview your mom" Donald said, the idea occuring to him suddenly. "If your teacher's ban only applies to Unca Scrooge...."

"It does" Huey confirmed

"Hmph" Scrooge was not pouting but he was certainly not impressed 

"You could talk about your adventures Dells" Donald said "Time on the moon, JWG stuff, all your cool adventures"

"Oh I could!" Della said. "If you want that is Louie". Neither of them were willing to pretend their relationship was as good as it could be just yet and she didn't want to push it.

"That'd be cool" Louie said "But I just realised there's someone else in this family I should have known was perfect for this project actually"

"Uh" Uncle Donald was clearly trying to figure it out. "I think I have your Uncle Gladstone's discord user name if you want to message him-"

"Firstly, I didn't know you even knew what discord _was_ " Louie said. 

"I don't" Della and Webby both mumbled. Dewey made a mental note to fix that soon.

"Secondly," Louie continued "It's not Gladstone. And it's not Fethry." he said before his uncle could say anything

"Then.....then who?" 

"Huey said a Hero is a person admired for achievements and noble qualities or someone who shows great courage" Louie said and Huey nodded confirmation. "That's _you_ Uncle Donald!"

" _Me??!_ " Uncle Donald exclaimed in surprise.

"He's not wrong" Dewey agreed 

"Yeah, I don't know why none of us thought of it sooner!" Huey said. "You're the one who never backs down!"

"You always get back up when something happens no matter what!" Dewey pointed out

"And you're always there for us and helping us with everything" Louie said. "You're the person I admire" 

"Aw shucks" Donald said, a grin taking over his face.

"Right finish your dinner Lou" Della said. "And then we'll write a report about how amazing my brother is". As she spoke she pulled him into a sideways hug. 

"Sounds good" Louie smiled, before finishing his meal.

-

"I think that's my first A+ on an essay ever" Louie smiled proudly, as he showed it to Donald.

"I'm very proud of you Lou" Uncle Donald said. "If you're okay with it, I think it deserves a place on the fridge"

"I'd love that" Louie said as they boarded the houseboat. The essay soon joined other high grades and family photos being held on with fridge magnets and Louie smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Gosalyn Chapter!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody:
> 
> Absolutely nobody: 
> 
> Literally not a single solitary sausage:
> 
> Me: GOSALYN O'CLOCK
> 
> basically just a silly bonus bit, in my mind she does school virtually with reduced hours so she can also sleep and patrol. Why not school in Duckberg right?
> 
> Typed on my phone, sorry for typos, enjoy xxx

Launchpad smiled as he took his seat at the dining table in the lair. He wasn't sure if this was technically breakfast, or dinner, but it had pancakes and coffee, so no-one really minded

(Except Gosalyn since Drake said she couldn't have any coffee)

(Except he pretended not to see Launchpad letting her sip his - which was more cream and sugar than coffee anyway. And they pretended not to know he knew as well)

"So Gos" Launchpad asked. "Did you get that project done for school?"

"Is this the same one Dewey was doing?" Drake asked. 

"Yeah" Gosalyn said, pouring out some Darkwing Duck brand chocolate cereal flakes. "Since I'm new to the class and online the teacher paired me with another kid for this one. I think it was Dewey's brother? His name's Huey"

As she expected, Launchpad froze and Gosalyn hid a smile at the unfolding situation 

"Oh? Who was that on?" Drake asked. So innocently ignorant to what was to come 

"I think Huey picked it!!" Launchpad rushed to say, before Gosalyn could open her mouth.

"I could have changed it, I just didn't want to" she smiled innocently across the table.

"Oh? So who was this hero you did your project on?" Drake asked smiling over his coffee.

"Gizmoduck" she replied, before grabbing the milk out of Drake's way.

"GIZMODUCK?!?!!" he all but exploded. Gosalyn couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. He was jumping on the table, giving out about that "useless junk pile reject". Launchpad was attempting to appear sympathetic to Drake but there was no hiding the laughter behind his eyes.

"NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL LOOK UP TO GIZMODUCK!!!!" Drake continued. "Gosalyn, get your coat, we're going doing hero stuff. Fighting criminals, throwing smoke bombs, I'll even let you use the handcuffs this time"

"Keen Gear!" Gosalyn ran to get her jacket before he could change his mind. Result!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so silly I just needed a fluffy distraction from smth lol lmk what you think xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Ok a note on Huey !!!! I love him!!!!! He's just tryna look out for his brothers!!!!! He doesn't understand leaving things to the last minute and is very "get it done and done well" kinda guy while Dewey often forgets work if it's not extremely exciting and Louie is a huge procrastinator, often accidentally. 
> 
> Anyway lmk what you think, have a great day xxx


End file.
